


Calling Out

by Depths



Series: In a mockery of recollection [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Feral Behavior, Feral Link (Legend of Zelda), First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Platonic Life Partners, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Hatred, Team as Family, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wind can see ghosts, link doesnt know it but zelda is basically HIS knight now, lots of zelda angst too, the angst is no longer light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depths/pseuds/Depths
Summary: After a hundred years of sleep, Wild doubted he'd ever be able to handle people the way he might have used to.Especially not when they all but chase him all the way to Hateno.(At least he has Zelda.)
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: In a mockery of recollection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926892
Comments: 105
Kudos: 678





	1. Running home

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 of my LU feral!au! takes place right after lingering.

Link ran.

He ran without looking back, praying that they would not bother to follow him–– and for once, his voices did nothing to stop him. 

Scaling a mountain barely broke a sweat anymore. Link pulled himself over the edge of the beach cliffs with a shallow wheeze, arms shaking. Breathing in was near impossible. He threw himself into the trees and barreled through the undergrowth, hands catching blindly on the grass when he stumbled. Once his hands hit the dirt he couldn’t seem to lift them. His body was too busy using the momentum of  _ forward _ to think to stand up. Sharp pebbles and sticks cut into his palms. 

_ Just a little further, _ Mipha's voice coaxed. She alone had remained when the others went still and quiet in his head. The others had learned to stop talking when his chest squeezed too tight and his hands shook. But Mipha never went anywhere.

This, at least, her voice in his head and his vision grey around the edges–– this was familiar. It almost canceled out the odd quiet they had all been drawn into, resting in the Palmorae ruins. Maybe they were sleeping. Mipha certainly did, when she brought him back. Maybe that was why they had been so silent. Maybe seeing the strangers had exhausted them as much as him. Maybe, maybe, maybe–– 

_ You're almost there,  _ Mipha cut in quickly.  _ Keep going, Link. Zelda will help you. _

Zelda. Zelda. Zelda.

The princess always knew what was going on. Knew the problem. Knew how to  _ fix _ them. Could still talk, even in and after her awakened years in the castle. Unable to sleep as he did, she retained far more than he could ever hope to regain– could manage far more than he could with his glass cannon body. 

The trees opened around the path. Grassless dirt was sun-warm and familiar under his ragged palms.

A pitchfork settled against the dirt, and a friendly hand waved.

"Hoh there, Link! You're back!"

Link felt his entire body become a fraction lighter at the familiar sight of Hateno village. Waving fields of grain and rice, warm beige houses and warmer people. The hill with the mill, where his princess waited. 

He was still on all fours. The stinging on his palms and strain in his knees were beginning to ache. Stumbling to his feet, Link only stopped himself long enough to remember to nod to Thadd. 

The Hylian smiled brightly. "Good to see you too. Princess Zelda is up at the tower, if you're looking for her." Link nodded again, almost dizzying himself with the force of it, and sprinted past the main gate. 

If Thadd was off-put by his rush, he didn't show it. None of the villagers did anymore. After long enough (even before  _ she _ came, Zelda exhausted and muddied on the back of his horse) of seeing him run around, pilfered monster weapons in hand and boots soaked in black blood, he figured they found it better to just leave him alone. Leave the weird monster-hunter hero to his devices, alone in his house over the bridge. 

The press of a ghostly touch, cool and faint. Phantom claws delicately ran down the back of his muddied hand and he felt the slight wounds there begin to stitch closed.  _ You know that is not true, Link. The people admire you greatly. You are their hero, whether the hero of Hyrule or their hero of these remaining wilds. _

Link whined as quietly as he could. He had no idea what that even meant. It hurt to think about. So he didn't.

Mipha's quiet sigh, her presence seeming to dissolve into restful stillness, made him want to run in circles until he couldn't. The strain of his frantic escape vanished in a white-hot rush of  _ need to move. _

He filled his mind with Zelda and continued to run. All other sounds deafened. He barely saw the village children waving at him, or the crickets leaping out of his path. It all stopped registering in favor of that tall building on the hilltop. Link barely even registered Koyin's startled yelp when he flung himself past her. 

His nails still ached where they had dug themselves into the side of the cliff face. Link knew he wouldn't feel any real pain until they bled.

Zelda. Zelda.  _ Zelda. _

_ Please help me.  _

He bodily slammed into the doors before his hands caught up to the idea of opening them. Zelda spun around, eyes wide and surprised, as Link flung the research lab doors open. Whatever she had been doing shattered to the floor, sending little glass shards and a strange liquid everywhere. Neither of them noticed it. 

_ "Link!" _ She exclaimed, voice rising to something almost squeaky. "When did–– Hylia, what  _ happened? _ You're so covered in mud, and your hands––"

"Zzuh," Link forced out. The noise fell out of him as nothing more than a vague wheeze of her name. It stung brightly just to push it out. He was abruptly aware of how out of breath he was.  _ "Z-Zell––ah," _

_ Help. Confused. Scared. _

Immediately, she was in front of him. Her stern, wide-eyed gaze filled his vision. Gentle hands were hesitant and careful where they touched his. Despite his instinctual flinch, they only tightened. Warm, familiar. Small blooming calluses and smoothed skin from pencils held too tight and too long.

Grounding. They steadied his hands enough for him to realize they were shaking in the first place.

"Link," Zelda said, and with her hands so warm and solid and wrapped around his he could feel her pulse when he squeezed desperately back. _ "Link. _ What do you feel?"

Zelda. It was Zelda. She breathed in slowly, purposefully, and Link tried to match. He was always good at that game. She loved to play it. Always grabbing at his hands when his chest felt too tight. "Hnn," He mumbled.

"Hand?"

He nodded. She smiled at him and he ducked a little, beginning to feel ashamed.

_ You're doing very good, Link. There is no shame in it, remember? It's okay. Keep breathing.  _

"It's okay," Zelda unknowingly repeated. Her thumbs pressed just on the verge of uncomfortable, holding his hands tightly. Keeping him together, as she always did. The one voice he never heard anymore unless he sought her out. His bottom lip quivered when he exhaled next. "It's okay. One more, for me, please. That’s it..." 

She opened her hands and waited until he made to pull away to let him go. Link breathed in deeply, shoulders drooping when it came in easier. Zelda beamed at him when he managed to look her in the eye again. "Now," Zelda asked, "What's wrong?"

There was a knock at the door, startling them both. 

"Hello?" A man asked, voice hesitant and gruff. Link stiffened up and Zelda immediately narrowed her eyes, alternating looking between him and the door. "Please, let me in. The others can wait outside if you would prefer that.” 

_ “Others?” _ She mouthed at him. Her expression alone made Link shrink a little. He shook his head rapidly. His shaking started back up and he tucked them against his chest, ashamed. Zelda’s shoulders pressed neatly back in the way they always did when important-looking people came to speak to her. Stiff and straight, expression stone. It made Link’s stomach drop to see it. It tugged in a familiar way to see it. Like a cold weight lodged tight in his gut. 

_ You know they mean you no harm,  _ Mipha whispered. Link only shook his head, ducking away towards the back door. Only Zelda’s stern gaze stopped him from running entirely.  _ There is no shame in it. It was an accident. _

"Please," The man said again, quieter. "We need to talk."

_ Link.  _ Mipha was quiet. A phantom breeze, feathers sliding along his forearms. Static in his fingertips. Warmth solid in his stomach. The cool touch of water, the imprint of small ghostly hands combing through the loose hairs of his ponytail.  _ Do not fret. I will protect you. We all will. _

Apparently having made up her mind, Zelda stormed to the door and threw it open. A tired Hylian stood before her. One of the same Link had attacked before. One he easily recognized the tenor of their voice. With the same height, the same foreboding armor, the same strange markings and scars.

"Hello," The man greeted, nodding wearily. "My name is Time. If you would allow it, I would like to speak with you, Princess Zelda." His eye skipped towards Link and he flinched back, curling further inward. "You and your knight."


	2. Zelda's Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time struggles to have a civil conversation with Zelda. Or rather just, one where she isn't trying to murder him with her eyes.

"So you're saying," Zelda said slowly. Her cup lowered to the table with a decisive click that made even Time wince, seated beside her. "That you, that all of you," Her sharp blue eyes slid to the still open lab doors. Immediately, seven blond heads ducked out of sight. "...are incarnations of my own knight. Is that what you are deciding to tell me?” 

For someone so forcibly polite, her bland tone still stung. Time met her eyes steadily, refusing to let them pierce him through. "...I admit it sounds far-fetched," he admitted.

Zelda huffed and sat back in her chair. "Does it now," she muttered. 

Time chose not to acknowledge that little comment. Something told him he needed to step carefully with this Zelda. She wouldn't be the first Zelda to keep him on his toes, but she certainly would be the first to so poisonously glower at him. Sky’s kind and protective Zelda, Twilight’s graceful and quiet Zelda, even Wind’s rowdy pirate princess… none of them had so openly disliked them. 

To have her glaring at him, sitting casually in the chaotic mess of the research lab instead of within the polished royal walls of the castle... It made him feel out of place. Awkward in a way he hadn’t felt in ages.

If the princess found answers, in Time’s silence, she made no indication of it. “Do you expect me to believe you?” She asked. “I will not lie that the idea of multiple universes, and their subsequent linking, does not intrigue me, but I cannot just hang off what word you give me. Do you have  _ anything _ solid to prove your stories?” 

Despite her tone, Time relaxed. Finally, something he could answer without a doubt. “We all bear the mark of the Goddess,” he said simply. He offered a hand, drawing on the wellspring of stormy gold in his heart until it spilled over the brand on his skin. It glowed as it always did, buzzing with an electric warmth. “All of us. Your Link certainly has it too.” He looked up. “Is this enough to––”

Zelda lunged for his hand. It was only careful training that kept Time stone still. 

(That, and the rigid shadow at her back, scarred hands twitching for a blade.)

Zelda’s blue eyes, previously slanted and suspicious, were huge with shock. “How did you–– You have the mark, the same mark!” Time could only blink at her, shocked silent. He was too taken aback to do more than stare as she all but slapped her hand onto his. Her nails pricked his palm painfully as her mark of wisdom shone brightly. 

“You have the same mark as I,” She breathed. Her eyes were fixed near reverently on Time’s hand. 

It was as if she had never seen it before. He had no idea what to do with that. 

Her fingers (rough, callused. Ink stained so thoroughly that the black and blue bled into the intricate lines of her fingertips.) traced delicately over the back of his hand, over his mark. The glow of her magic was cold as ice yet hummed with life. Familiar and ancient. 

Time shivered, making to pull away. 

Immediately, Link growled. Zelda dropped Time’s hand as if it had burned her. Her wide eyes were filled with an emotion Time couldn’t recognize. “I––” She looked away. Link made a tiny sound, questioning and wordless, and she shook her head. Link returned to silence as she settled slowly back into her chair, hands folding tightly together on her lap. “I–– I apologize. I should not have grabbed you like that, you merely surprised me. I have not… Is it true, then, that all of your companions bare the triforce of courage?” 

For a long moment, he could only stare. It took effort to do more than blink. “...Yes. We are all chosen heroes of our Hyrules.” His eye slid towards Link. The other hissed at him, slinking further away from the table again until his back hit the stone walls. It felt wrong to ask. Not when the person in question held no recognition in his wild eyes for their words. But Time had to. “Is your… Does he not…?”

“No.” Zelda’s expression become so abruptly stony Time felt a little dizzy with it. “He doesn’t.” 

“That shouldn’t be possible.” This Link was definitely a hero. Definitely  _ the _ hero. Fi would not have led them toward him otherwise. The sword knew her master no matter the time that passed–– no normal person would have been able to pull her. The one constant among them all was the mark of the Hero. It was indisputable. It was–– “None at  _ all?” _

He almost didn’t want to hear it. But Zelda was unflinching. “I am the sole bearer of any fragment of the triforce.” The only one marked by the Goddess. Yet her champion hero clearly lived. Yet Ganondorf clearly existed. Time had no idea what any of that was meant to mean. What had happened to this world? To their  _ future?  _

Zelda’s face twisted and this time Time recognized it for the determination it was. Her shoulders set. 

Sharp blue eyes drifted away from him and Time carefully unclenched his fists, subtly flexing his stiff fingers loose. He could not remember closing them. "Link," Zelda called haltingly. Link flinched. It was the first true movement Time had seen of him. From the moment Zelda had pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Time, the other Link had slunk down against the wall behind her and become statuesque. 

But at the sound of his name, Time caught his ear twitch. Wide electric blue eyes gazed at Zelda. She did not fully turn away from Time–– her shoulders remained pointedly fixed towards him. For a princess, for an obvious researcher, she seemed determined that should she fight him, it would be no holds barred. There would be nothing royal about her fury should he misstep now. 

A princess half as wild as the land she ruled.

"Link," Zelda called again, and Time shook himself out of his thoughts. Link wandered closer, dropped low to the ground like a startled fox. He went still when Zelda settled a hand on his back. After a moment, his stance just barely loosened. Even under Time's trained eye, the change was so subtle it could have been nonexistent. "Do you understand what this means?"

Time frowned. That was beyond condescending. Link had been right there with them, a handful of steps behind Zelda for the entirety of their talk––

Link blinked placidly up at Zelda. Zelda's face pinched. Frustration and sadness flashed through her expression so quickly Time barely caught it before her face steadied into stone. "You," She enunciated carefully and pointed from Link towards Time. He followed her fingers with unblinking attention. "––are going with him." 

Time's eyes widened. At no point in his explanation had the princess even hinted she believed him. She hadn't looked any more ready to accept his words than she looked like she wanted to throw him out on his ass. He may have proven he was a chosen hero, but it would be naive to think that would simply mean she’d let her hero just…

"Friend," Zelda said and gestured towards Time. Link followed her hands, but it wasn't him Time looked at. Zelda's eyes were dark. Stormy as the ocean and just as ready to drown. "He is a friend,  _ ally," _ She repeated, eyes sharp as brittle glass on him, and Time swallowed grimly.

If she saw something she approved of, his only indication was that she looked away. The tight line of her shoulders remained rigid. Link, even struggling to follow her words, seemed to notice the tension in the room. He squirmed under Zelda's hand, brow furrowing in confusion.

Zelda quickly pulled away, a flash of defeat shining in his eyes when her knight relaxed.  _ "Friend," _ She said again, quieter. "You must go with him. Do you understand?"

Link looked up at her. "Ze-- Zell-duh," he murmured, almost to himself. His face darkened, bright eyes shifting between Time and Zelda. Time braced himself. He wouldn't be surprised if the other rejected traveling with them. Even if his Zelda had ordered it. The scarred boy was more skittish than a coyote pup and twice as feral. Still, the look he gave his Zelda was serious. "Zell–– Zelduh-da," He spoke carefully, "You... a-are okay?" 

She blinked down at him, uncomprehending. Link huffed loudly and straightened up a little, dirtied hands clasping around her hand as it fell from his back. If she noticed the mud and dried blood, she didn't care. They just made one more stain amongst the ink. "Are okay?" Link pressed again. "Okay w... with, with him? With me, go?" His eyes were intense.  _ "Sure?" _

She stared, lips opening and closing soundlessly. Time startled as her eyes abruptly filled with tears. Zelda choked out a laugh, croaky and strained. Her hand tightened around Link's. "Are you really asking me that?" She asked, laughing through her tears. 

Link barely seemed to be listening, face suddenly pale with shock. Time watch him push into her space, frantically trying to wipe away her tears, but she wouldn't let go of his hands. Time abruptly felt like he shouldn't be there. He turned away the best he could, unsuccessfully trying to focus on the scattered sketches and notes around the room. "You–– you–– I just... You always have to be like this, don't you? Always trying to–– Always––" 

Her shoulders trembled. Link made a tiny, scared noise and she laughed again, leaning forward until her forehead bumped against his. "I'm going to be just fine, my stupid, stupid knight, I'm..." She finally released his hands and threw her arms around Link's head. He twitched, startled, but didn't try to pull away. His hands carefully touched her, unsure where to settle. 

"The Calamity is  _ over," _ Zelda whispered as if she couldn't even believe it herself. As if the words were foreign in her mouth. Time almost couldn't hear it, but he did. His heart thudded in his chest at the familiar name. "It's over. We're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. You can... you can  _ go _ , Link. After all, you're..." She pulled back, not bothering to wipe her eyes, and giggled when Link made a worried hissing noise. "You're not really my knight anymore, are you?"

Link only stared, his eyes huge. His hands left filthy drying streaks of mud and sand on Zelda's cheeks, in her hair, but she only leaned into them. "Zelda?" He asked. The pain and confusion in his voice made Time twitchy. He ached to go outside. He wanted to see his boys, wanted to–– wanted not to be stuck in this room. He wasn't supposed to see any of this. It felt–– "Zelda? Hurt?"

She breathed in, slow and steadying. Link didn't relax when she reached forward and pushed his tangled hair out of his face, scanning her face even as she smiled fondly at him. "I'm okay, Link," She said. He stared at her even as she nudged at him. "Go, Link. Go with them. I'm okay." 

Zelda looked up at Time and he stiffened. Her eyes were red, face still tearstained, but her posture finally relaxed when she looked at him. "Take care of my knight," She said. Even openly grieving, hands trembling, she managed to stare through his skin and into his spirit. "I’ll believe your claims of alternate worlds and old evils. But wherever you may end up, wherever this danger you speak of takes you... I am trusting you with my greatest and only friend left."

The weight of her eyes made Time, even with the years of travel, the years of fighting and timelines and uncertainty, feel almost like a child again.

It seemed to be a common thread of the bloodline of the Goddess.

"I promise you," Time answered, standing. Even in the old, messy, repurposed windmill, his knees twinged with the pull to kneel. He could not promise safety. Not with the nature of their quest. It would be insulting at best to tell such a bald-faced lie straight to the princess's face. But he could promise plenty else, whether he said it or not. Whether she understood or not. "To the best of my ability."

Her eyes were so, so old. "You'd better," She snapped, and there was almost no heat behind it.

Link stared between them, confused. He had likely only been able to catch bits of the conversation. Still, he stepped back from Zelda when she stood, muscle memory likely being all that kept him in line behind her as she swept towards the doors.

"I've been awful rude," She chimed casually. Time followed after her, slightly taken aback by her sudden poise. He twitched when she flung open the door to seven guilty faces. "Why don't you introduce us, then, Hero of Time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the stuff about wild not having the triforce wasnt planned, but now its a thing. theres no scene in botw where he has it. its not even mentioned. and i looked. Ive played the game several times, and i looked up if its even put in, and zelda is the onle one noted to have it-- and its not even CALLED the triforce of wisdom in botw skdjnhfd. 
> 
> so. wild isnt both a chosen hero and not. wild, how hylia keeps just....... Doin shit. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!! i love zelda a lot. lmk if this was too all over the place, the usual. 
> 
> (...also dw about symin and purah, lets just say theyre on a fieldwork run or visiting robbie/impa yeah? yeah)


	3. Renaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link receive their new names.

The clearing down below the lab was plenty peaceful. Dotted with apple trees for shade and snacks, surrounded by the cliff face winding up to the windmill. 

Safe, secure… and just far enough from the homes further below to have privacy.

The boys had already partially wandered off–– though Time wouldn't be foolish enough to think they weren't paying attention. Not a single one of them had walked out of his direct line of sight. Even as they settled down in the grass, hands empty and shoulders relaxed, he could easily recognize the underlying tension.

“Fascinating. I knew it-–  _ she–– _ was sentiment, to some measure, but to think the sword housed a whole being…!” Zelda, for all her demeanour alone with him, smiled with the kind of friendliness someone would give a lost child. "So, her name is Fi?"

Sky's face was as soft and gentle as his hands on the master sword. "Yes," He murmured. Carefully, he traced his fingers down the flat of her blade. "She has been my companion for a long, long time, now."

Time watched silently as they stared down at the blade, expressions twisted into something near equally (to his surprise) both fond and intrigued. While he still knew very little of the history of this Hyrule or its princess, she was one of the few to share such a look with their ancestor. 

The Chosen Hero would always see the sword and it's being as something far more forgiving and human than Time ever would–– but it was no hardship to allow Sky whatever comfort the other wanted.

(...It helped that she seemed to take to Sky, or Wind, or Hyrule, or even Legend much better than she did him. Even if it stung to know she disliked him so immediately and without remorse.)

"Would you like to touch her?" Sky asked.

Zelda seemed to startle. Her delicate hands jerked away from the sword, eyes staring down at them as if betrayed they had moved without her consent. "May I?" She whispered. "Before... Before the Calamity, she had spoken to me but..."

Sky only held the sword out for her. A small hush fell over the group, heads not so subtly turning towards them. Time fell carefully still as her own Link snapped to attention from where he had finally begun to relax listening to Wind, intense gaze laser focusing on his princess. "We need you to regardless," Sky coaxed, "All of us did, and all of our Zeldas." Zelda's lips thinned. "Fi was the one to name us, and she'll be the one to name you; as a way to differentiate between all of us Links and all the Zeldas across timelines."

Her brows creased. Time could see the minute tremble in her hands even as they edged ever closer. Still, he had no doubt she would touch it. Holder of wisdom or not, Every Zelda was full of enough courage to challenge their own pieces of the triforce.

He watched her eyes steel over. Without another word she reached for the sword, fingers gently grazing the steel. The triforce flared brightly on her hand.

Her Link jerked to his feet. Wind and Twilight stood with him, one trying to calm and the other snarling. Time's hand touched the hilt of his biggoron sword and he had to force himself to let it go. He shouldn't need it. Not against his fellow Links. Across timelines or not, they were his blood. His distant and future family.

He could not fully manage to stop from tensing when Link stepped forward at Zelda's sudden gasp, eyes wide and wild.

_"Flora,"_ she whispered. An odd shudder went through her shoulders, rippling up her spine. Time relaxed as Link’s posture immediately shifted into something less aggressive. It stung a little, still, to catch the wary eye he sent towards Time and Sky, but it didn’t stop him from pressing up against his princess’s side with a comforting hum. 

Zelda didn’t seem surprised. A quiet, pained laugh jerked out of her, shaky and rough, making Link whine. Gently, she reached for him and he allowed her to grab onto him. “Even the  _ Sacred Blade _ herself agrees I am meant to be a scholar,” she choked out. The comment was bitter in a way Time couldn’t quite understand. “What a  _ joke. _ All this time, and I was never just “playing” at being a researcher. Even the Goddess...” she went quiet. 

“Zelda?” Link whispered. 

Zelda seemed to shake herself awake. The anger lining her shoulders slumped. When she turned to look at her knight, all Time could see in her eyes was sadness. 

“I’m sorry, my knight, I’m alright,” she soothed. Link only stared up at her, wide-eyed, as she ran her fingers through his tangled hair. “I’m okay.” 

_ “Are _ you?” Sky asked quietly. He glanced at Time with a lost expression. Time only shook his head. He was just as lost as all of them were. For as friendly as this Zelda sure seemed now, she had yet to say much about the... state of her world. Or the state of her  _ hero. _ “I don't know what's happened to this Hyrule, but if the name upsets you we can always just stick to Zelda, it would be no hardship..."

Zelda took a steadying breath, rolling her shoulders. Despite her previous distress, the tension rolled off them like water from feathers. "No," She said, firmly. "If anything, it should be a compliment to be called Flora."

Time stared, but she did not elaborate. He was starting to have a feeling that prying anything out of her would be nothing short of painfully tedious.

If Zel––  _ Flora _ recognized the still-present tension in the group, she fully ignored it. The other heroes had little choice but to slowly try to relax, sitting back down in their places. Time caught Wind staring at the empty air just at the princess' shoulder, eyes wide and face white. But when he caught Time's eyes, the youngest hero only jerked away, ducking not-so-subtly behind Warriors.

There was nothing he could do about it right at that moment. Even with weapons down and postures loose, the peace felt fragile as dew on a web.

Time turned back in time to watch Flora smile at her Link, hand not still on the blade offered and waiting. He placed his hand in hers without hesitation. For some reason, that made Flora’s smile waver. Still, she was absolutely gentle with every movement, slowly pulling Link's hand towards the blade.

The moment he struggled to pull away, she stopped. Link's eyes were frozen on the blade. It took a careful squeeze of his hand for him to look back up at Flora, bright eyes wild and wide.

"Together," She said, "We will touch the sword. It will  _ not _ hurt you.” Her eyes narrowed. The hint of steel steadied into unmoveable obsidian. “I will not  _ let _ it. Is that okay?"

Link only huffed, the sound higher pitched than he probably meant. When Flora experimentally moved his hand closer it escaped again, high enough to become near shrill. His fingers clenched and unclenched as if meaning to grab something.

"Together," Flora repeated. She slid her right hand back up and down along the blade and Link's head snapped towards it so fast his hair whipped across his cheeks. "I'm not hurt. I’m  _ Okay. _ See? You'll be okay too."

There was a loud ripping sound. Time caught Sky wince a little and carefully glanced around the hero to see Link’s free hand digging into the grass, shakily yanking up the dirt.

Still, his eyes reflected the steel in Flora’s own. "Okay," He repeated back, nodding to her. She kept her gaze locked on his regardless even as she slowly lowered both their hands down to the master sword.

"Okay," She warned a final time.

Link nodded, and they touched the sword.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Sky shot a frantic look down at the blade. Time had to hold up a hand to stop Twilight when his Pup stalked forward, a growl already in his throat. Near all of them relaxed when the sword flared and pulsed with power, reacting under this world's hero's hand. 

Its gentle glow was nothing but soothing even after all the Goddess had forced them through. Sometimes, Time hated it for that. As if even his freedom to be bitter, to be angry, wasn't rightfully his. As if he was prepositioned to forgive the curse on their bloodlines to doom them to fight eternal––

The sword quieted. This time, when Link tore away from it, panting and wild-eyed, Flora didn't stop him.

Neither of them said a word.

Sky flinched back when Link shot further away from him, crawling several more feet away until he was edged up against a tree. He wasn't quite snarling–– but Time could see the flash of bared teeth. His princess did not even try to call him back. As if unaware of the eyes on her, on him... she watched. Stared at her knight with a look so painfully ancient and knowing and yet––

"She would really name you that?" She asked in a whisper. Time doubted it was meant for them. "After all we've been through, after all we've suffered...? Was this all just a  _ game? _ Was she just––"

The scar over his eye burned, sudden and brightly. Time jerked his head away from Flora and breathed deeply through his nose, trying not to be too loud. He ignored Sky's panicked murmuring voice or Wind's worried squawks and tried to focus on a point in the distance. It was only Twilight's familiar warmth against his side that shook him out of it. 

"You alright, Old Man?" His Pup whispered. 

Time grimaced down at his hands. The callouses there felt mocking. Every scar pulled and ached as if they'd been pried open anew. Something bitter and poisonous wound in his throat, hissing like a snake.

He clenched his fists tight and swallowed it down. "Just fine," He grit out.

_ How harshly Hylia plays with her dolls. _

It took an effort to shake himself of the sudden weight. Twilight's palm, scalding hot and rough with callouses, branded itself on his bicep. It helped. Just a little.

Flora’s voice filtered back to him, soothing but firm.

"––Okay? Come here, you're fine." The princess kneeled in the grass, seemingly uncaring of how dew and dirt rubbed across her clothes. Time's own Zelda would never sacrifice her skirts to carelessness like that. This Zelda braced a bare palm against the Earth as if she lived in it. As if she fell asleep every night, wrapped in warm soil and soft grass. "That's it, come here. We're okay. Come here, my knight."

Time felt Twilight's grip tighten on his arm as Link slunk carefully closer. But when he glanced down at his protege, Twilight only looked away. His hand left Time's arm as if burned.

This wasn't the place to bring it up. How many times would that happen? A new hero always meant new tensions, but it should also have meant new connections. New stories. Time stared back ahead and hoped it would help his Pup relax. At the very least, Twilight's reactions served as a distraction for his own; there was no stone in his stomach or heat in his throat when he watched Link so carefully return to his Princess' side.

Flora looked so fond, even through her solemnity, that it made Time ache. Like the way a child watched a butterfly flit through their fingers.

(Or the way gnarled hands caressed a cracking, mossy grave.)

Link eyed the master sword warily even as Flora did not reach for his hand. Sky delicately leaned back. The chosen hero heaved a sigh of relief when Flora nodded to him, the embarrassed flush to his ears not enough to stop him from happily sheathing the blade. Frankly, if anything, his awkward little scoot away from them, and Legend's muffled snicker, managed to break a tiny bit of the tension in a way Time could admit he wasn't good at.

"Link," Flora said. A single word silenced the clearing anew. Her hero looked up at her, as relaxed as he had been all that afternoon. Time hadn't missed the way the stress had sloughed off his shoulders in the absence of the sword. Or maybe it was just lingering discomfort from interacting with Fi? There really was no telling, he still felt like he knew far too little about the world they were now shoved into or its people–– Flora’s hands shook at her sides, curling into tight fists. "Your name is Wild."

The silence was immediately twice as heavy as it was before. 

...and Time still had no idea  _ why. _ His jaw was starting to hurt, with how tightly he clenched it.

It seemed to be shared by "Wild" himself. The hero cocked his head, frowning up at his princess. He did an odd gesture towards her, hands uncertainly forming a sign Time had never seen. When Flora only shook her head, he did it again. 

"No," Flora said. "A  _ new _ name." 

He only seemed more confused by that. Another repeat of the sign, a shake of the head.

"No," Flora said again. He scowled for that one, squinting up at her, but she only repeated herself. "Not like that, I didn't mean––" She huffed. "You're still Link. You won't lose your old name. We promised we would  _ never  _ again––"

She paused, taking a long breath. Time was starting to get that nagging feeling again. It was sharp where it prodded him in the ribs. A constant poke of  _ maybe I shouldn't be listening to this. _

He turned, fully intent on leaving them to work out... whatever had happened to them, only to freeze. Legend, Four, and Warriors waved from where they shamelessly watched the drama. Wind remained pallid, staring into space somewhere behind their newest hero. Twilight beside him, Sky tucked against a tree, Hyrule–– Time blinked before raising a brow. Said hero jumped, chuckling nervously from where he had ducked mostly behind Legend to just as shamelessly watch. _ Am I the minority here? Really? _

Flora was still speaking, low and quiet and  _ definitely not for them to hear. _ Time nudged at Twilight to move, snapping the other out of his strange glaring fugue, and set for the others. It didn't stop Flora’s voice from reaching him anyway. "This is just a  _ second _ name. A new one, but not a replacement. You're still Link, you're just also  _ Wild. _ Okay? Is that okay?"

A low whine, rough and raw. It made Time's ears instinctively want to press flat against his head. Made him wish he could just  _ close _ them. 

He busied himself with shoving at Warriors until the other tumbled over Legend's splayed legs, herding them away. "Stop being children," He hissed under his breath. He heard Legend breathe in and quickly cuffed him before a sound could escape, getting a cut off yelp. "Nope. No. I don't want to hear it. We're all supposed to be above this. Sky, Twilight, help me–– Someone get Wind. Four? Four, get Wind."

Flora’s faint voice grew unsteady. "I know," She said, "I know. it's–– it's  _ unfair. _ You know I know it, you know I would  _ never–– _ Neither of us asked for this––"

Pushing, pushing, pushing. The more urgency the better. Time knew he should have stopped them all way before this point. Twilight at least seemed plenty happy to give the two their privacy, trotting ahead without hesitation even as Wind's white-knuckled fists likely pulled at his fur. Their youngest still had yet to say a word since Four herded him over. 

"We can wait back up at the lab," Time said. It wasn't an offer.

He ignored all the grumbles.

They were just one more thing that could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I -- hope a lot of the little bits are as obvious as i tried to make them, lmk if zelda and links distress over their names is confusing. its 5am rn so im a little all over the place djnkbhguhdbjnk,, also this fic has served to remind me why this series is mostly oneshots lol
> 
> also, link's sign name is ASL for "champion", but the right hand, instead of a halfway open fist, is an "L". i considered both "knight" and "hero" as well, but they were more complex movements for a name sign. 
> 
> As always, find me at [Leviathiane](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com) on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be another two parter, because i love zelda and shes going to kick all of the link's asses if she finds a single thing she doesnt like about them. 
> 
> Next up, Time struggles to find a medium between being a responsible adult figure and handling someone like Zelda, who is both older, younger, and fiestier than him. 
> 
> Dont hesitate to point out mistakes!! As always, find me at [Leviathiane](https://leviathiane.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
